zngfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nintendoer/Donkey Kong II: Jumpman Returns
A hack made in 2006 for the 1981 classic, Donkey Kong II adds four extra levels to the original four already present, as well as some other changes and additions. From what I've read, an arcade machine containing the game is pretty rare, and I had the fortune of playing on one (which left me stupefied, not knowing what it was at first). Here I'll describe what's different from the original Donkey Kong. Stage 1 The bottom conveyor is moving counterclockwise, while the top, clockwise. While performing the first set of jumps, the platforms above can hinder you; stopping you mid-jump, leading to your death. While riding the conveyors, the idea is to ride the bottom platforms (moving in the direction you need to go) while jumping over the top ones. This is also the only stage I saw the Level 2 variant of, which added fire jumping out of the oil barrels at the bottom (VERY difficult to avoid). Stage 3 Stage 2 is what Stage 1 is in the normal game; what we all imagine when we think "Donkey Kong". Nothing new to see there. Stage 3, however, has electric jolts traveling through the wires on the left and right sides of the stage, from the barrels to the fires. The only way to reach the top is by jumping from the top of the "towers" on either side, and the only way to get rid of the fires at the top is by running over every white spot in the stage (similar to the original's Stage 4). Finally, the platforms in the center shift up and down at set intervals. In this screenshot, they are currently "up", so next they will shift down, then back up again, and so on. Stage 5 Stage 4 is identical to Stage 2 in the original game, except for an added step to reach Pauline after getting up to the platform DK is on. The first three layers are conveyor belts, all of which are moving inward. Some transport springs (cannot jump over) in addition to the cement pans that you can jump, which makes it more complicated to get through the first half of the stage. For example, you must bide your time to make the first jump, leaping over two cement pans before a spring on the right drops, allowing you to cross. You must also watch out for cement/springs falling from conveyor belts above you. The hearts are your way of progressing to the end. Each you collect will weigh down the balance, raising the left side higher with each one. Collecting a heart makes another appear, and five must be found to tip the scale enough to cross. Stage 6 Same basic idea as the original's Stage 3, but with a different structure to it. I find this version easier. Stage 7 The most fiendish of the bunch. The conveyor belt will stop every time the dispenser drops more cement into the pans, and touching it will kill you. Nearly perfect timing is required to slide past it both times you encounter it; above and below. It drops while dispensing cement, and raises back up once done. After getting past it, the level eases up a bit, but still has some rather demanding jumps requiring decent timing. Stage 8 is identical to Stage 4 of the original. Others "Cutscenes" have been added after every two stages, showing silly scenes such as DK stealing bait under a trap while Mario/Jumpman sleeps dropping things, catch DK foot on fire. The stage screen is now different. DK stomps down to stop Mario from saving Pauline in Stage 3 (turning Mario upside down; kinda funny animation). At the end of Stage 8, DK hangs on to the girder while falling, and Mario stomps his hands to make him fall the rest of the way. And finally, you start with six lives instead of three. I had a lot of fun going through the new stages. They felt very official to me, which just added to the confusion until researching what it was I played. It's a gaming experience I won't soon forget, and I'm glad I had the chance to experience it! Category:Blog posts